1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is an apparatus which washes laundry, such as clothes or bedclothes, using the emulsification action of detergent, a water current generated by a washing tub or a pulsator, or mechanical power of the pulsator.
Such a washing machine sequentially performs a wash in which a detergent is supplied to remove contaminants from laundry, a rinse in which the detergent is removed from the laundry, and a spin-dry in which water is removed from the laundry by rotating a washing tub containing the laundry at a high speed.
Conventionally, when driving of the washing machine is started according to various setting items input by a user through a control panel, an amount of laundry put into the washing tub (hereinafter, referred to as a “laundry amount”) is sensed, a proper laundry treatment operation is set according to the sensed laundry amount, and an execution time of the laundry treatment operation is set. In the conventional washing machine, when the laundry treatment operation is set according to the laundry amount, it is difficult for a user to arbitrarily adjust the execution time of the laundry treatment operation.